


Coda to The Suburbia Affair

by MrlnPndrgn



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrlnPndrgn/pseuds/MrlnPndrgn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summary would be longer than the fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda to The Suburbia Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I was on the deck, and it wouldn't go away.
> 
> It was the first time I wrote anything fandom related...
> 
> It has no plot, it hasn't been betaed, it barely fits the definition of a drabble, and I'm sure it's been done to death, but here it is anyway :

Anybody else would have given up already.

But Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin didn't know the meaning of the words, in any of the numerous languages he spoke.

So he persevered in his self-appointed mission.

Armed with the necessary instructions, his tools at hand, he set out once again, trying to fulfill the promise (or was it a threat?) to his partner and friend, Napoleon Solo.

Opening the instructions he'd found, he began reading, once again :  
"Pour réussir un soufflé..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 10 years ago (almost to the day) on LJ.
> 
> About 5 persons know I wrote that (and one of them left us)...
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!


End file.
